


You are the Moon

by cj_jensen9



Category: Narusasunaru - Fandom, Naruto, narusasu - Fandom, sasunaru - Fandom
Genre: Anal, Anal Sex, Butt Sex, Gay, M/M, Sex, Smut, Yaoi, blowjob, butt stuff, handjob, naruto - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-14
Updated: 2015-08-14
Packaged: 2018-04-14 15:43:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4570152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cj_jensen9/pseuds/cj_jensen9
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sasuke is back in the village, and Naruto starts realizing that what he has been feeling for the past few years is a lot more than friendship. (this is un-edited)</p>
            </blockquote>





	You are the Moon

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Abby Wentzel](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Abby+Wentzel).



> This is a one shot that could possibly turn into a fic! So comment if you would like to see it turn into more! I have a really great plot set up but I don't know if anyone would read it ! Well I love you guys so tell me what you think!

I thought everything would be fine once Sasuke returned to the village, that we would go back to being best friends and working together on Team 7. I could not have been more wrong, every time I tried to even muster up the courage to talk to that raven haired brat, my heart would go insane; making it impossible to breathe. I kept noticing the most stupid things about him, like how he always shifted his eyes down and to the left whenever I tried to talk to him. 

Things could not go on like this, I needed to get over this stupid fear of him, I didn’t even know why I was afraid; he chose to be here. He chose to me over the darkness, finally. I decided in this moment that I would not get this overwhelming feeling deep in my soul again, I would be stronger. 

I was strolling out of my apartment, turning around to shove the key in the lock and twist it to secure my home. I took the key out and began to turn around when all of the sudden I felt a presence from directly behind me, I grabbed a kunai knife from my ninja tools pouch and clenched it in my hands just to be safe. Things have been on thin ice since Sasuke came back, everyone was in fear that he would betray us again or that someone would come after him to bring him back to the darkness.

I held my breath and spun around, only to be faced by none other than Sasuke Uchiha. He gave me a quizzical look, glanced at the kunai and laughed. Something about his laugh made my stomach drop, and my heart start racing; I would give anything to hear that laugh again. 

"What?" I spat out. 

"You think you can defend yourself against me with a kunai knife?" He chuckled, I knew he was strong but sometimes he forgets that I am too. 

"I wont fight you, not again." I said, there was a noticeable change in my aura, these past few weeks with Sasuke being back I pushed off my feeling of being left behind and forgotten so I could be happy he was here, but they were building up and I felt as if my heart was going to implode if I didn’t let it out soon. But I couldn’t do it now, not around him. 

"Naruto?" Sasuke said quietly, he had obviously saw my change in emotion and started putting the pieced together that he broke me. He tore apart my heart one piece at a time and laughed while doing it. He finally realized what he did to me over those years. 

"Naruto, I'm so-" I cut him off, walking past him, I grazed past his shoulder to confirm that he was still here and real, and that he didn’t leave me again. I could feel heat rising up to my face as my eyes started to glaze over. Tears were soon forming threatening to spill out at any moment. 

I felt something grab my wrist and I was almost out of range, it was Sasuke hand gripping hard onto me. I tried to pull away weakly, but I felt so powerless succumbing to my emotions so quickly. I felt a single tear roll down my face, I didn’t reach up to wipe it away. I let it slide down my face and catch at my chin. But not long after that there was another following and another tear after that, rolling down my cheeks. I didn’t recall allowing myself to cry, I didn’t want to cry; especially not in front of Sasuke. The little droplets were now were dropping on the ground making small puddles that refused to evaporate. 

"Naruto, what's wrong?" Something about the way he said it make me so angry, like he didn’t know that my only goal was to bring him home to me? That every night I thought about him right before I fell asleep, and my dreams were plagued with his face? That I woke up every morning gasping for air because he wasn’t there and no matter how hard I trained I wasn’t good enough for him to come home?

I turned to him, this time not hiding any of the emotions that I tried so hard to keep from him. "I don’t know what to do S'uke" mentioning his nickname I gave him when we were just kids, "I am so happy you are home with me, but I cant help this feeling I have, I want to hate you for breaking me to the point where I questioned myself; but I cant, I cant force myself to be mad at you so all this pain is just here inside and I cant let it out. I don’t know how to let it out, and its tearing me apart." 

Now the tears were pouring out of my eyes and trailing down my face one after another, Sasuke was still gripping onto my wrist, a little to tight for comfort. His face was distorting into something that resembled sadness, but you could never really tell with him. I thought I saw a single tear roll down his face from the eye he kept hidden, but my vision was too blurry to tell. 

In what felt like slow motion, Sasuke dropped my wrist, letting it fall down to my side with a little help from gravity. He looked down at his hands and then back up at me. His expression broke my heart, Sasuke Uchiha had just come to the realization of all that he had just done. His legs gave out from under him, and he buckled down to his knees. His palms were on the floor acting as his only support.

"Sasuke? Look at me." I kneeled down beside him. He refused to face me. I make a bold move and took my hand, placed in under his chin and coaxed his face up at mine. He had tear rolling down his face, and his eyes were glued shut. I moved to his cheek and stroked it, trying to comfort him into talking to me. 

"S'uke, what’s wrong." at the mention of his childhood nickname he opened his eyes, still keeping them low to avoid making eye contact.

The man before me took a deep breath, " The first night." He took another deep breath to steady himself. "the first night I was really gone, I knew I made a mistake. I wanted nothing more than to come back here to the leaf, to you. I wanted nothing more than to die, so I attacked him, Orochimaru, praying for death." I couldn’t believe what I was hearing. 

"Of course, he wouldn’t let me die. But I wouldn’t give up. I was going to die, I thought to myself. But here is the problem Naruto," he laughed as if this wasn’t a serious matter, "I saw you, I saw you and I knew I couldn’t die, not yet. You became my reason to live." He still refused to make eye contact with me. 

"But what about Itachi? Why didn’t you come back home?" I was half screaming at him, and half sobbing my soul dry. He winced at his brothers name.

"I still clung onto that idiotic desire, I couldn’t get back my old life back so I tried to fulfil my desire with something else, hoping it would bring me resolve and more importantly death." He breathed in and out heavily contemplating something before continuing, "I thought about you every day Naruto, I couldn’t break our bonds, they are too strong." I don’t know why but my heart skipped a beat at his confession. 

"Naruto, you once told me that home is where someone thinks about you. Right?" I nodded in response. 

"Did you think about me?" Sasuke finally brought his eyes to look into mine, and god they were beautiful. My mind was reeling but I knew I had to answer this question, I just didn’t quite know how. 

After a moment of silence I said, "Always." It was such a simple word but it held so much meaning to me, he was always in the back of my mind when I was getting beaten to a pulp and kept coming back for more, so I could be a better man for him. So I could bring my S'uke home. The next thing that came from the Uchiha's mouth was what I least expected to hear.

"It was always you." His cheeks reddened, he dropped his gaze again. But it make no sense to me at all! I was always what?

"What?" I said dumbfounded, he seemed to see that I had no clue what I was saying and chuckled shyly. 

"I care about you a lot Naruto." He said hoping to get something across to me, but I quite frankly couldn’t understand what he meant. 

"I care about you too S'uke?" I replied questioningly hoping he would be more clear next time. Sasuke just sat there looking at me oddly, I hadn't a clue on what the actual fuck was going on. Was I missing something? I closed my eyes trying to process what he said and figure out the meaning behind it. Thinking it through over and over again until my heart dropped. Did he care about me as more than just his best friend? At that thought my stomach did a flip and my heart raced at the speed of light. My eyes fluttered back open, it all made sense now the weird feelings that had been happening to me since he got back were romantic urges. 

Sasuke was still on the floor about two feet away from me, I decided that that distance was too much for me I closed the distance, to where my lips were no more than three inches away from his, I could feel his cool breathe on mine. I was aching to close the distance, but I had something to say before. 

"It was always you too S'uke." Then I closed the distance between us, and my lips met his own. He pulled back at first but I wrapped my arms around his waist pulling him closer to me. He didn’t fight this time and fell completely into the kiss, passionately moving his lips against mine. I slipped my tongue against his lips poking at him to let me have entrance to his mouth, he opened and met my tongue with his own and welcomed me. I moved one of my hands from his waist and put it on his chest, I was greedy and wanted him all to myself. Sasuke gasped at the sudden movement and laced his fingered into my tattered blonde hair, forcing our faced to become even closer. 

I was slowly slipping my hands down, till I grabbed his ass and gave it a hard squeeze, he cried out in pleasure. At that moment I realized that we were outside, in public, so I pulled my hands and lips away from his hot body. "Get it my apartment, now." I didn’t mean to sound so demanding, but now I have had a taste of him and I wanted so much more. Determined to stay on my lips Sasuke got up, but as soon as I was standing he pressed me up against my door. He started trailing down my neck, showering my neck in soft kisses, only to get more heated and leave to little love bites. I couldn’t hold myself back and let out a moan that causes his body to shiver.

I fumbled with my keys for a split second until I found the right one, put it in the lock and jiggled the door open. Sasuke knew the layout of my apartment from so long ago. He started pulling me toward the bedroom to be met with a strange surprise. For one I got rid of my twin bed and upgraded to a kings size, but also I had gotten rid of almost all the clutter in my room so I couldn’t be distracted from anything. But directly to the right of my bed there was a small table with a picture on it. 

Sasuke scanned the room still gripping onto my neck, his body tensed up when his gaze met the small frame. He let go of me completely, and drifted over to the table, he sat on my bed and grabbed the small frame. I knew better than to ask why, so I too made my way over to my bed and sat next to him. He shuttered when I put my hand on his thigh, he was so mesmerized by the old picture of us on Team 7.

"You've changed so much." Sasuke grimaced, he was mad again. We had finally came all this way just for him to get mad again.

"No." I said, he gave me a questioning look, "No, you don’t get to do this. Not after what just happened, my heart cannot take this S'uke. You cannot just love me one moment and ice me out the next." I was shocked at my own words, did I just say love? Did I love him? I turned away from him for a moment, my cheeks flushed a scarlet red. I loved him, I loved him so much it made my heart burn. 

"I love you Sasuke Uchiha. I always have and I think I always will." Still not facing him, I heard a sharp inhale from the silent man.

After a few moments I let the rejection sink in, my vision was hazy and I knew my eyes were filling with tears but I didn’t even try to fight them. I went to stand up but felt a hand on my wrist pulling me down. I was face to face with Sasuke whose eyes were wide and tear overfilling them. 

"No one has said that to me in a very long time." He raised his hand to my forehead and placed two fingers to the center. A gesture his brother Itachi used to do to him. My heart stopped, he cared about me. His hand trailed down to my jaw and he cupped my face; running his fingers over my "whiskers" slowly and one at a time. I closed my eyes at the feeling, then suddenly his hand grabbed my shirt and pulled me down onto the bed in one swift motion, crashing our lips together. Something about this kiss was different; it wasn't lustful, it was soft and passionate each gasp for air wanting more of the other. 

"I love you Naruto." Sasuke whimpered as I moved down to his neck to shower him in light kisses and sucking on his collarbone. I looked up at his face, it beautiful and at peace in sheer pleasure. The look on his face make my pants tighten quite a bit, I felt my erection growing larger. I grabbed at his jacket and unzipped it, throwing it off his shoulders to see him wearing so shirt under it. The sight of his bare chest made my breath catch. He was pale, and his muscles were gorgeously toned. Scars were all over him, giving off a silver shine, there was one on his stomach that was a swirled pattern and look quite older than the rest. I placed my hand on it and flicked my eyes up to meet his, "I did this didn’t I?" He nodded.

I brought my lips to his collar bones and made my way down to his chest making sure that I kissed every inch of his body. His nipples were perked up and I brought my tongue out a licked each one. He let out a loud moan and laced his hands through my hair, I took it in between my teeth and playful bit down softly and made eye contact, he let out a shallow breath and whispered my name. I could feel his cock getting harder and harder beneath me. God he was so sexy. 

I made my way down to his pants, and undid them with ease, slipping them off ever so slowly to torture him. "Get on with it" He growled, obviously having no patience. I whisked the pants off and threw them across the floor. Now I could see his grey boxer briefs that his erection has pulling against. Those had to come off, now. I wrapped an arm around his waist and brought my teeth to his briefs and started to take them off with my mouth. 

"Naruto." Sasuke said warningly, I got the message and quickly discarded the rest of his clothes and mine. 

I brought my face back down to his thigh nibbling and kissing all the way up till I was face to face with his enormous erection. I placed a hand on the head and felt precum dribble out, I used that as lubrication and slid my hand up and down his member a few time. Desperate whimpers fell from his lips and his hands were grasping my bed sheets. My lips brushed the tip of his head and I licked his slit before taking his entire head in my mouth and start lick and sucking. Sasuke bucked his hips up and I caught his hips just in time to slam him back onto the bed. While working his dick in my mouth I used my other hand to graze his opening causing a huge shutter throughout his body. 

"I need you now." He cried and I took his whole cock inside my mouth. I let it slip out of my mouth still rubbing his head and slit, "Sasuke there is lube in the drawer in the nightstand next to my bed. Get it." He did as he was told and passed the small bottle to me, his cheeks flushed a light pink.

"God, you are so beautiful." I admired him, his whole beautiful body. He threw his hands over his face in embarrassment.

I poured some lube on my fingers spreading it around making sure everything was good to go. Then I slipped my mouth around the head of his dick, while massaging his opening. I slid one finger in, and Sasuke practically woke the whole building up with his moan. He grinding his hip to push my finger even further in. I waited awhile till his was stretched enough to add the second one, now I was searching with a purpose to find his sweet spot. Curling moving around my fingers until I felt him shutter and moan my name. My cock twitched as he said it, I wanted to hear him say my name over and over again. I added a third finger for good measure to make sure he was ready. 

"Sasuke, I'm going to enter you now okay?" I asked, gently kissing him before he nodded, allowing me to become one with him. I poured more lube on dick before positioning myself on top of him, touching his entrance. I started to slide in, when I saw his face twist in pain. 

"Are you okay? We can stop. I don’t want to hurt you." I gasped, but there was determination in his eyes. He wrapped his legs around me and shoved all my erection into me. I yelled out in pleasure at the quick movement and so did Sasuke. I stayed still inside him for a moment, taking in the moment, the look on his face, and his body. His chest was rising and falling so quickly, it was all so erotic. 

"You're so beautiful Sasuke, I-I've loved you for so long." I hate that I stumbled over him, but the sight of his body coming undone from me was too much.

"Move now. . . I need you." He turned his face to the side revealing his blush, something that never I mean never happened. I ground his hips against my length destroying all strength I had to be gentle with him. I put my arms over his shoulders, pushing him into the classic missionary position, I could already tell my dick was pressing up against his prostate at all the sounds and moans he was letting slip from his lips. I could resist those sounds so I started thrusting in him and pressed my open mouth on his, to let a moan rip through my throat. I felt his dick twitch and I wasted no time to lower myself a little lower to rub his length against my stomach to give him extra pleasure. Sasuke immediately gripped onto my arm, sliding down my muscly forearm; I quickly slammed his hand down on the bend and laced my fingers through his as I picked up the pace of my thrusts into him. He was so warm and tight, his opening kept begging me to enter again and again to give him more pleasure.

Soon Sasuke was moaning so loud and started bucking his hips against mine, I knew he was close and so was I. I placed I kiss on his forehead, I felt him clench onto my hand tighter. 

"I'm going to cum, Naruto I can't hold it back anymore. Uh, Naruto I love you." His words were enough to send me through to an orgasm, my body felt like I was in pure bliss and I released my seed into him. His name was on my lips, and the world just turned into him and I. I felt him cum a second after me sharing the glow of pleasure with me. As soon as I came down from the high, I felt those two fingers pressed up against my forehead bringing tears to my eyes, the man in front of me was the man that I had loved for years and always thought about, because home is where someone thinks about you. And finally we could have our happy ever after, he was my home. 

"S'uke I love you so much, don’t leave me ever again." I whispered, I was still inside him I didn’t have the energy to pull out yet, I still wanted to feel at one with him. 

"I couldn’t leave now, I could never leave now." He choked out, clearly as emotional as I was. I placed one more soft kiss on him before pulling out of him, aching for more. 

We cleaned up and moving to the kitchen so I could cook him something before reporting for our next mission, a simple escorting mission. When I noticed a small paper that was slid under my door, I reached over to read it. It was in handwriting that I had seen a million times before, Sakura. My heart dropped at what she wrote

"I always knew you two were destined for each other." She has drawn a small moon and sun underneath it.


End file.
